


Bookworm

by mikass_a



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Funny, One Shot, Tumblr: sam-winchester-imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikass_a/pseuds/mikass_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting the infamous Becky Rosen wasn't supposed to be as interesting as it turned out. The boys warned you about her, but you had no idea what she had in store for you. You never expected to learn about your entire sexual future with Sam Winchester from this woman, that was for sure!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: imagine meeting Becky and her telling you that in the books, you end up with Sam.

You walked into the small apartment behind Sam, trying to keep yourself under control - you didn’t want to burst into laughter as soon as you met this girl. Dean had told you the funny story about Becky. He told you that she was a crazy fan girl who drugged Sam into marrying her. Although Dean laughed at it now, you had common sense to realize that it wasn’t funny at that moment.

You tried to avert your gaze off of Sam’s ass as you walked behind him, but it was just as hard as usual. Your crush on Sam was a little embarrassing considering how Dean somehow knew about it, but Sam was oblivious to it. Although you wanted to jump on top Sam at numerous times, you held yourself back due to the job. Hunters should never get involved with relationships because every monster just uses your loved ones against you. Sam knew that all too well.

Sam was your best friend. He had told you all about how he was reluctant to dating now. Almost everyone who he’s been involved with had either gotten hurt by a monster or by him in some way. Or so he thought. It saddened you but also made you relieved to know that Sam wouldn’t date you, even if he did somehow have feelings for you. Being such close friends had already caused problems with hunts many times, but you knew that if you were dating it’d be a lot worse. You figured one of you would probably be killed before your first anniversary.

A new presence in the room had brought you back to reality. Finally you were able to put a face to the description. Becky was a petit girl. A small frame and thick, dirty-blonde hair that grew to past her shoulders. She looked cute and innocent, definitely incapable of pulling off the stunt that Dean had said. It wasn’t until she saw Sam that you believed Dean’s story.

“Hi Sam!” she said enthusiastically. Becky played with her fingers while she gazed at Sam, and only Sam. Jealousy pinched at your mind but you were able to push it away with the thought of what happened to your last boyfriend - you didn’t want Sam to end up that way. You shuddered at the memory.

“Uhh…hey, Becky.” Sam stuttered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Sam’s shirt raised to reveal just the bottom of his stomach and that was all it took to set off the butterflies in your stomach again. Becky seemed to have the same effect.

“Who’s this?” Becky looked at you, forcing a smile. She must have noticed your reaction to Sam. She made you feel like you were in high school again. All of the popular girls glaring you down as you walked the halls. It was a feeling that you’d never want to experience again. But here you were, being looked down on from an obsessed fan girl.

Dean stepped up to introduce you. “Uh this is (Y/N). (Y/N), this is Becky. Sam’s ex-wife.” Dean chuckled but was immediately shut up by Sam’s bitch face. Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably and continued speaking. “Becky, can we just get a look at Chuck’s books.” Dean pointed to a book shelf in the next room.

“Yeah go right ahead.” she said. When you stepped to go follow Sam and Dean, Becky stopped you. “Hey, are you (Y/N) (Y/L/N)? Cause you’re written in the next book.” she said quickly. Come to think of it, everything that came out of her mouth was spoke with super speed.

You cleared your throat, uncomfortable with Sam’s crazy ex. “Uh, yep. That’s me.” you forced a smile. “What are these books again?” you asked just to keep away from an awkward silence between you two.

“Chuck’s a profit. He writes the Supernatural books. It’s all of Dean and Sam’s live’s that he sees.” she paused and glared at you, squinting her eyes in a way that made it look like she was thinking something over. “You’re written in the next book. You’re pretty badass. You save the brothers a lot.” she paused again.

“Uh, yeah. I guess. What else?” you urged, suddenly interested. It was like having a physic reading, but one that was actually true and not that fake bullshit.

“Since Sam and I don’t really seem to have a future, I guess you’re second best, so I can trust you.” You were seriously confused and insulted by her choice of words. “You and Sam date in the next book. You two actually have a serious relationship for a while. Oh yeah! You two do the dirty like no one I’ve ever read about!” she winked at you.

Your eyes bugged out. “What?!” you said loudly, attracting the attention of both Sam and Dean. Sam looked at you concerned while Dean just looked at you like you’d grown another head. You calmed down and whispered to Becky. “How do we end up? Hunters can’t date! What happens?” you practically demanded.

“That’s all that I’ve read so far.” she shrugged.

“What book is it?” you rushed over to the book shelf pushing Sam out of the way.

“Uh (Y/N)? Are you okay?” Sam asked worriedly. He touched your lower back and there went your butterflies again.

You turned around abruptly. “What? Nothing.. I mean, yeah. I’m fine.” you stuttered. Becky had taken out your book and handed it to you. Before Becky was even able to take her hand away, you ripped open the book and began reading.

“What did you tell her?” you heard Sam ask Becky, concern and confusion laced in his voice.

“Oh, nothing.” she smirked.


End file.
